


you_belong_with_me

by highladyofvelaris



Series: TS SongFic list [2]
Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Song: You Belong With Me (Taylor Swift), grace being a bitch, jordelia being in love, ts fic list
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyofvelaris/pseuds/highladyofvelaris
Summary: Basically the you belong with me music video with Jordelia
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs & James Herondale, Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale
Series: TS SongFic list [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812787
Comments: 19
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

She felt like cursing whoever who made Algebra but that would mean cursing her own ancestors. She groaned and pushed her books aside, she’s not going get any work done in this mood. She grabbed her phone and flopped on her pillow checking her messages and wondering if Lucie was online.

Unsurprisingly her phone remained dry as a desert. She sighed and went to see if Lucie had at least updated The Beautiful Cordelia. That story was the only universe in which she could have an adventurous life full of attractive men being in love with her at first sight. The last chapter ended in a cliffhanger leaving everyone wondering if she had sex with the pirate captain or not.

Please update it I’m dying to know if I had sex or not, she messaged her best friend when she saw the last updated date remained the same. She climbed out of her bed and pushed the curtain aside and looked out trying to see if she could see Lucie through one of the windows that faced their house but unfortunately everything was all dark.

Except James’s room. Her room directly faced his and even though there was obviously space between the two houses she could clearly see inside. He was pacing, phone to his ear as he gestured with his other hand as if trying to explain something. A few seconds later he threw his phone at his bed and clutched his hair with both hands. She grimaced and closed the curtain but James looked her way at that same moment.

She dropped to the floor. Shit shit shit. He must be thinking she’s some creep. It’s not as if you haven’t done this same thing when he wasn’t looking others days, a voice in her mind said. Shut up! She stopped doing that a long time ago. She realized few years ago it’s an invasion of privacy. If someone did it to her she wouldn’t like it either. She lunged for her phone and typed a message as soon as she could. _I’m sorry. I swear I wasn’t being a peeping Tom I was looking for Lucie._

A few seconds later a notification pooped up. _Yea its ok Lucie is sleeping btw sd she had a headache_

Thank god. She let out a sigh. She looked at her phone again. Okay now what should she say? Should she change the topic or just go to sleep? She wondered who was on the phone with James that made him act like that, though she had her suspicions. She didn’t want to be a bad friend especially after seeing that so she asked _are u ok?_

_tired of drama_ he sent back with a sad face emoji

So it was his girlfriend. She didn’t want to get involved in their fight _I don’t think theater kids are supposed to say that_ Smirk face.

He sent a few laughing emojis. _don’t tell ms branwell I sd that shell kick me out_

Then _im going to sleep daisy see u tomorrow_

She replied back and dropped the phone on her lap. Dodged that awkward mess. She let out a sigh and leaned her head against the wall.

She thought it would get easier, loving James from afar but it didn’t. And most of the time in hurt, seeing him with Grace. She knew she should just let go and move on. But she’s been pining for him for so long that it’s hard. If it was a normal crush she would have long been over this, but this was James. James who she was in love with. The one who lifted her up when she fell off the swing when she was five, making the moment they first met an unforgettable one in Cordelia’s memory. The one who listened to all the crazy theories she had when she was a kid without laughing. The one who-Stop it, she told herself there is no point thinking like this. She’s just hurting herself. She needed to either tell him the truth or move on.

She went onto the notes app on her phone and stared at the feelings she’d written down. Some just random words and sentences but most just long paragraphs of everything she felt about James. They maybe not be all eloquent and heartfelt that would make people cry like the way Lucie writes in her books but they were her honest feelings. She let out a deep breath. God she’s so pathetic. Even if she wanted to tell him everything he already has a girlfriend who he obviously must like, to be with her for a year. Even if there wasn’t another girl she’ll still be a little hesitant to confess to him because she didn’t want to ruin their friendship. She didn’t want to ruin what they had. Because if she confesses and he rejects her it will be so so awkward.

She couldn’t imagine Friday movie nights with her acting weird, the others would realize something was wrong in an instant since James always sat next to her as they tried to figure out the end of the movie before it starts. Or their regular visits to Anna’s. The car ride would be so silent. Or maybe she won’t even hang around him after that. Maybe she’ll feel so awkward she might just avoid him forever. 

But it wasn’t even her fault. If she thought James wasn’t even interested in her maybe she would have given up but he doesn’t act like that when they are together. He’s always looking at her and smiling or joking when they are together and when they hang out with their friends he’s always by her side unless Mathew or Thomas comes and drags him away. And that look. He always looks at her in that way. In a way she doesn’t know how to explain but she’s sure people don’t look at friends like that. A part of her believes that he feels the same way about her. 

She pushed herself off the floor and fell on the bed pushing her books away. It’s just that she didn’t understand why James would like Grace. They had nothing in common, they had totally different personalities and they weren’t even friends before. Cordelia was certain that they haven’t even had a full conversation before they started dating. It wasn’t only her that was shocked when they got together, Mathew and the others thought James was pranking them until they saw the two making out afterschool. The one who was hurt by it as much as her was probably Mathew because apparently James never told him anything about it before. According to Christopher they talked it out later and that Mathew was okay with it though everyone knew Mathew stil hated Grace. 

But of course James would prefer someone like Grace over her. Grace was one of the hottest girls in school and she was the cheerleading captain and always dresses like she’s about to walk the red carpet. All Cordelia did was dress in the first thing she grabbed from her closet, was in the drama club and is all weird and awkward. But James and all their friends were in the drama club too. And they had so much of fun together with all their inside jokes. Do James and Grace even have inside jokes?

She gave up thinking about all these. Maybe tomorrow morning she’ll be more confident.

The next morning, she took extra time trying to pick out a dress. After pulling half of her closet out she gave up. She’s really bad at picking clothes how do people decide which clothes look good together. She grabbed the three tops that she thought were good and headed to Alastair’s room. She entered without bothering to knock “Hey what do you think is the best one?”

Her brother was curled up in his bed with headphones on clutching his phone. He glared at her as she entered. “Get out”

“What do you think is- hey why aren’t you getting ready?”

“I don’t have lectures today”, he said in a tired voice.

That’s when she noticed that his eyes were red. “Oh my god are you listening to Red again?” She caught his a few days ago listening to that album and crying as he deleted pictures of him and his ex.

He looked at her and then at his phone. “No”

“You are aren’t you. I told you not to do that! You’re just going to make yourself cry”

“Taylor Swift wrote this album for people to cry!”

“That wasn’t why she wrote it. And you should be listening to rep not Red”, she said as she dropped her clothes on his bed and tried to grab his phone. “You broke up with that dickhead Charles. You left his cheating ass so you should listen to rep and feel like a boss ass bitch”

He kicked her in the face and pulled his phone towards his chest. “I’ll listen to it next week. This week I’m going to listen to Red. Apparently that’s the correct way”, he said a few seconds later, “I saw it in a post” As if that made perfect sense.

She straightened wiping her face and picked up her clothes again.” Fine be a sad gay all you want just tell me what I should wear”

“I thought you gave up James”, he said not even bothering to look at her.

“This has got nothing to do with James!” This has got everything to do with James but she’s not going to admit that out to Alastair.

Her brother just gave her a look. “Will you leave if I tell you?”

“Just because you said that now I’m not going to”

He pointed the middle finger at her. “Fine fine I’ll leave I’m getting late anyway”

“The dark green one”, he said pushing his hair out of his face.

“But that’s a new one!”

“Then wear the other one Cordelia! Just get out of my room”, he said glaring at her.

She frowned, “You’re such an ass” She walked out, there’s no point talking to him when he’s in a pissy mood.

“If you listened to reputation you wouldn’t act like this”, she said before she slammed the door.

She walked back to her room deciding to listen to Alastair and wear the green top. She hoped she’d look good in it.

She hurried out of her house texting Lucie who had sent her a message saying that she’d get a bit late. Sometimes Cordelia worried about her best friend. Sometimes she got the feeling that Lucie was hiding something from her but whenever she asked, Lucie always tells her she’s imaging things.

She stood at their regular spot between their two houses waiting for the school bus. They still ride in the school bus even though they both got their license because their driver Drew was amazing. She always plays these cool songs they’ve never heard and sometimes when she’s in a really good mood she bakes everyone brownies.

They were the last ones to be picked up so she knew it will take a few more minutes till the bus comes so she took out her phone and scrolled through her social media. There was nothing interesting, except Mathew’s story which was a picture of him wearing this amazing coat. Next time, Cordelia decided she’s going to ask Mathew for advice. He wouldn’t be annoying like Alastair. Though he’ll make fun of her and James too. He’s the only one out of their friends that new she liked James. She didn’t want to tell Lucie because she knew Lucie won’t be able to shut up about it.

She felt a soft breath against her neck and she yelped as she turned around. James stood before her with a smirk on his lips. Just like all the other times Cordelia was struck by how James looked. He was so hot. He looked like one of those Greek paintings they saw in the museum. Today he wore a black T-shirt a shade lighter than his hair, which looked wet after a shower, she knew it will be all messy by the time they were at school.

“You idiot!”, she said hitting him on the shoulder,” I almost got a heart attack!” 

He moved away from her, laughing, “I’m sorry Daisy it was too good of an opportunity to pass”

Her eyes narrowed but she couldn’t stay angry with him for a long time especially when he smiled like that. She looked towards the Herondale house. “Lucie still not ready?”

“She’s running around the house trying to find socks that match”, he said with a sigh. “You’d think that she’ll be all ready since she has been awake since five”

“She was awake? I thought she must have woken up late”

“Nah she was awake. I heard her talking to herself when I woke up to pee”

They both looked at the house as if Lucie will appear if they started at it hard enough.

She was looked at James to ask him if he’s staying for the club meeting today when she caught him watching her.

“What?”

He looked away. “Nothing”

He looked at her again.

“What?”, she asked again. Wait was there something on her face? She washed her face properly right? Was it her hair? She knew she should have just put it into a ponytail like usual without letting it loose.

He tightened his hold on his bag. “Umm..” He looked down. “You look good..I mean nice – I mean” He looked at her again his face flushed “ You look really pretty”

Cordelia could feel the heat rising in her face she just hoped that James won’t be able to see it. She had forgotten about the new top she wore. (even though she spent so long on deciding to wear it) She looked down at herself and pulled on the top trying to stop herself from smiling.

She didn’t know what to say. Even though she wanted something like this to happen doesn’t mean she knew what to do in those moments. She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind” It’s new”

“um.. I mean thank you that’s what I meant thank you”

Oh God. This is so embarrassing. Why is she like? But what should a person say when the person they are in love with compliments them? There should be like a step by step guide to this.

But she didn’t have to worry because James was smiling at her and then she was smiling at him and they were both smiling like idiots and all she wanted was to kiss him.

This was the moment. She should tell him now. Though she always imagined that when she confessed to him it would be a totally romantic place with all lights and everything but obviously that’s unrealistic. As long as he felt the same way did the surrounding really matter?

Just as she gathered her courage and opened her mouth to speak “James ..I”, she heard a horn. She turned to her right and saw a car parked in front looking all sleek and new and in the driving seat sat Grace. She was wearing shades which she pushed up onto her head as she looked towards them. She glared at Cordelia when she saw her, looking at her as if she was trash lying on the road.

Cordelia glared back at her. Who does she think she is? She acts as if she rules the world just because she’s rich and white. 

“James! Come here”, she said as if she’s calling a dog.

Cordelia looked back at James, all the happy feelings in her dying down.

He was still looking at her as if waiting for her to finish what she was about to say. He didn’t even look at Grace. 

She glanced at Grace who was looking at James as if she wanted to strangle him, her lips pressed together forming a thin line.

She didn’t know what to do, she really didn’t want to get involved in their drama. Then Grace said something in French that made James look at her. They always spoke in French when they didn’t want anyone to know what they were talking about. Cordelia had tried to learn French from Alastair but that didn’t turn out great.

James eyes were on her again. He had a pained look on his face. She wanted to say something, at least stop him from going, he looked like he really didn’t even want to go, but nothing came to her. Well nothing except saying fuck off to Grace.

“I’ll be going Daisy. “, he said with a small smile on his face. “I’ll see you in class”

He walked towards the car and got in, not looking back at her. Grace pulled his face to her, just as he closed the door, and kissed him. Cordelia rolled her eyes and looked away trying not to gag. Grace always makes it a point to kiss James in front of her probably after figuring out that Cordelia too likes James. 

She heard the car start and looked at them, Grace with her shades back on and James looking straight ahead expressionless. Grace glanced at her again, even though Cordelia couldn’t see her expression she knew the other girl was giving her a dirty look.

Then Grace drove off with James, crushing all the happiness Cordelia felt under her tyres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was when I was writing this chapter that I finally realized how important comments are. I would not have been able to finish this if not for those few comments. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.  
> This one is for you guys.❤

She glanced down at her phone screen as the call got connected and Matthew’s face appeared.

“Don’t tell me you’re calling me to ask what to wear. It’s just a stupid game you could wear your pajamas and no one would care,” he said taking a bite out of a KitKat, not even bothering to say a hello.

She made a face at him. “I wasn’t going to”

She bent down and looked at the jumble of all her shoes and heels and wondered how she’s goes to find the pair of shoes Lucie gifted her. If her mother saw this mess she would lock Cordelia in her room until everything was in a proper order.

“And even if we couldn’t wear whatever we wanted I still wouldn’t ask for help.” She said in a low voice without meeting his gaze. “Um…. I’ve kinda been watching these TikToks about women empowerment and body positivity stuff and I decided to say fuck you to all these shit that makes me feel like shit.”

He gave her an impressed look. “Wow... I’m so proud of you.” He smiled slyly, “James would be too”

She rolled her eyes and smiled but looked away a second later. “But it’s not that easy you know,” she said as she switched the phone to her left hand and used her right one to pull out the shoes she was searching for, “Every time I look at myself in the mirror my mind keeps saying you look fat in it, you look weird, what will other people think and all that” 

“Yeah... the mind can really fuck you up”

She dropped the shoes on the ground and looked at Matthew. He sounded weird, all sad and depressed. She had never heard him like that.

“Matthew...” He averted his eyes from her. “Are you okay? What happened?”

He looked back again but didn’t meet her gaze. “It’s nothing.” He gave a chuckle that sounded broken. “It’s nothing okay I’m just feeling a bit down these days that’s all.”

“Matthew you know you can talk to me right? I’ll listen to anything. I... like I may not be able to say exact thing you want to hear to feel better but

“Cordelia it’s not anything serious okay. Besides I talked to James about it if it makes you feel better.”

“Well... at least you talked to someone about it without keeping it in. I know I sound like one of those random people the school invites to talk about mental health but I really mean it from the bottom of my heart.”

“I know Cordelia.” He gave her one of those rare genuine smiles of his. “Thank you. Seriously.”

She really wished she could help more but if Matthew didn’t want her to know she should respect his privacy. Even though they were best friends he never talked about any of these things with her.

“Shouldn’t you be going by now? It’s going to start soon”, Matthew said interrupting her train of thought.

Shit! She went to check the time on the phone and saw so many messages from Lucie asking where she was. Frantically she started putting on her shoes. Once she put on her shoes she was all set. Thank god she combed her hair earlier. She was just lacing her shoes when she stopped midway.

“Wait what do you mean ‘you’?” she looked at Matthew who was taking the final bite of the chocolate.

“Well I got to go Cordelia, have fun watching James run around kicking a ball”

“Matthew seriously? Come on!”

“I don’t know why I have to go. Football is such a boring sport. Like who wants to see guys running around kicking a ball. It would be even slightly better if the guys were hot but the ones in our school are just useless.” He pulled a pillow to his face as he laid on the bed and closed his eyes.

“Mathew your best friend is the captain. Don’t you want to see Zara get her ass handed back to her?” There’s one person Matthew hates more than Grace and that’s Zara Dearborn. There’s this long history of hate between her friends and Zara since they were kids even before Cordelia had arrived.

His eyes snapped open and he pushed the pillow away. “I’ll meet you’ll at the entrance” She smiled as the call ended. She sent a message to James wishing him luck and went out to find Lucie.

Matthew arrived a few minutes after the game started and sat next to the empty seat next to Cordelia.

“Where’s Thomas? You said he was coming?” Matthew asked looking at Lucie. She pointed at the stairs where a crowd of people stood. He looked at where she pointed and then said, “Why the hell is Thomas talking to your brother Cordelia?”

Cordelia glanced at the two boys and looked back at Matthew, “Oh they’ve been talking recently.” He frowned.

“Leave them alone Matthew,” Lucie said.

Cordelia knew Matthew didn’t like her brother because Alastair dated his brother and according to him anyone who thinks Charles is attractive or datable sucks. He sighed and looked at the field as the other team scored a goal.

Last year, after listening to the people, the ones in charge finally decided schools should have a one gender neutral team instead of the usual two. So now team players are chosen only from how good they play. It did reduce the number of people who could play on the official team but the majority was okay with it.

The game went on, both teams scoring almost equally.

She was trying her best to ignore the cheerleaders. Well one cheerleader in particular. As always Grace looked good, her cheerleading uniform hugging her figure and making her look even slimmer. She wondered how she would look in one of those. They’ll probably have to order a bigger size for her. Stop that, she told herself. You told you’ll stop doing this. Look at some of the other cheerleaders who aren’t the ‘perfect’ small size. They look amazing! And look how well they perform! You need to stop thinking like that.

“You okay?” Lucie asked making her snap out from her thoughts. She gave a small laugh, “Yeah just overthinking. Sorry.” 

It was the last few minutes of the game, their team only had to score one more point to win. All of them were at the edge of their seats as their team got the ball and started heading towards the goal. The ball was passed onto James and he rushed past the players trying to stop him guiding the ball with his foot. When he was almost at the goal he kicked the ball. It sailed past the goalkeeper, barely avoiding his touch, and into the net.

Everyone around her, except Matthew, jumped out of their seats and started screaming and cheering.

They saw Zara throw her helmet down, even though they couldn’t hear her Cordelia was sure she was cursing. She looked furious and even from afar they could see her face turning red.

Cordelia looked at Matthew, he was sitting with his arms crossed but with a smile on his face. He looked up noticing her stare. He chuckled, “Okay okay I admit it, it was worth it. Are you happy?”

She grinned, “Maybe if-”

Lucie shook Cordelia’s shoulder interrupting what she was going to say, “What’s happening?”

Cordelia looked at the field, it was getting crowded, the spectators were entering the field joining with the team to celebrate.

She looked around trying to figure out what Lucie was worrying about but stopped for a second when she couldn’t find James. He was in the middle of the field with his teammates a few moments ago.

A few seconds later she noticed him, with his helmet off, at the edge of the field near the cheerleaders spot … next to Grace.

Her heart sank. Of course he’d be with her. She’s his girlfriend. Obviously he’ll be celebrating their win with her. James teammate Manuel was there too talking with Grace.

But then Grace started moving her arms around and pointing at James as if arguing. Wait that can’t be right.

She unconsciously grabbed Lucie’s hand. What the hell?! Did Manuel just put his arm around Grace?!!

She looked at Lucie in shock and back at the James. More people started looking at them.

She didn’t know what the hell was happening but she knew it wasn’t good. And James looked shocked.

James said something to Grace and she said something back and turned her back on him. For a second James stood there then he turned around and walked away. 

She tried to go after James but Matthew caught her hand. “Stay here. I’ll go” She wanted to argue but he was already moving past people. 

Well she guessed it was better that Matthew had gone, she wouldn’t have known what to say even if she went.

Lucie suggested that they better head home, pretty sure the guys won’t be going to any parties after this so there’s no point in staying here.

Cordelia sent a message to her brother letting him know that she was leaving while Lucie sent one to Thomas telling him about what happened. Maybe he could go and find out what happened.

Cordelia spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what to do. Should she check on the guys and ask what happened or should she just leave it alone and wait until they tell her (if they plan on telling her). She was just pulled the covers of her bed up and placed her phone on her bedside when it lit up.

She glanced at it sleepily, who is messaging her at this time? It’s the middle of the night.

It was from James.

_U awake?_

She sat up.

 _Yea whats up?_

She wanted to say more, wanted to ask what happened and if he was okay but waited until he replied.

_Want to go to the park? I wanna talk_

Um... Okay how bad is it? They normally go to talk in the park when it’s something serious or personal. Like the time Cordelia’s father passed away and she became depressed and during the time when James used to think his mom wasn’t his real mother because of how different he looked. 

_Ill be out in a second_

She sprang out of her bed pulling off her nightdress and grabbing a t-shirt and sweats. She tiptoed past Alastair’s room, thank God her mother’s room was past the steps. Her mother was always okay with spending her time outside with her friends and James but Cordelia knew even she would not be okay with meeting with James this late at night.

She noticed James standing out waiting for her as she closed the door silently. He was looking at the sky; his face was expressionless. 

He glanced at her when she came close. A little smile formed on his lips. She thought it was a normal casual smile until she realized he has looking at her hair. 

She was in such a hurry that she didn’t even bother to check her hair, which obviously must be in a mess after rolling around in bed. She started patting her hair furiously trying to tam it.

“It’s okay, I like it when it’s messy”, he said with a chuckle.

She started to blush. No stop! This is a serious situation. Or she thought it was from the way the text sounded.

“Come on, let’s go.” His face was back to being expressionless.

The walk to the park was quiet, both of them lost in thought. Well she was freaking out, imaging every scenario that could happen. She wondered what James was thinking. 

They went and sat on their usual park bench that’s painted like the night sky. Cordelia always felt this warm feeling when they came here. It was like visiting the museum except you’re seeing the place where it all began.

James sighed. “Aren’t you going to ask what happened? I know you saw. Hell I think everyone saw”

She looked at him. He looked tired and worn-out. “I was waiting until you or Matthew say something. And if you’ll didn’t I wasn’t going to ask. I’m not a snoop”

James gave a small chuckled and smiled at her finally looking her in the eye. She missed seeing him smile. Maybe she was biased but he smiled less after he started dating Grace.

“This is why I like you”

She stopped breathing for a second.

He meant it like a friend stop overreacting.

He ran a hand through his hair. “I wasn’t planning on saying anything but Matthew said that it was okay” 

She furrowed her brow. Matthew? Wasn’t this about him?

He smiled when he saw her expression. “I guess I have to start from the beginning”

He sighed and pulled his legs up to his chest. 

“So I…umm… never really liked Grace”

Her head snapped towards him.

Okay some small part of her thought that but she*

“She made me do it.” He dropped his legs back to the ground.

“Um… what?”

“Yeah it’s like... urgh… how do I say this?” James said covering his face with his hands.

He looked up again and let out a deep breath. “Do remember that time Matthew got sick and had to go to the hospital?”

“Yeah...” What has that got to do with this? Now this is getting confusing. What the hell had happened?

“So during that time he was going through this tough time… you know… with his mother’s miscarriage and all that…and he kinda...” James stopped. “He overdosed”

Her hand flew to her mouth. What?! No no … “Oh my God” Tears started forming in her eyes.

James avoided her gaze. She grabbed his hand and made him look at her. His eyes were full of sadness. “Why didn’t you’ll tell us? Oh my God Matthew! He could have talked to us or...or at least ... I don’t know… let us just be there with him!”

“I know how you’re felling Cordelia,” James said in a calming voice. “I found out when he called me for help. I still have nightmares about what could have happened if I didn’t get there fast enough.”

She let go of her hold on James. She didn’t think about how hard it must have been for James. To see his best friend like that must have been so scary.

James continued before she could say anything. “I took him to the hospital as fast as I could. I called his parents even though he didn’t want me to. And… and it was this big mess but the doctors and everyone agreed to keep quiet about because it might look bad on Matthew’s mother especially when she was just about to be reelected as mayor. Nobody else knows”

Her head hurt. She couldn’t believe all this happened and she and the others didn’t know. Or that Matthew was suffering all this time but they hadn’t even realized.

“But somebody else found out about it”

She looked at James again. What more could happen? Wasn’t this enough?

“Grace’s father was one of the doctors and he went and told her about it” Cordelia had totally forgotten what this was actually about.

“Oh god don’t tell me…”

“She said that if I didn’t date her she will tell everyone about Matthew.”

“But why would she want you for this?”

“You know how her family hates ours. This was her rebelling against them to get whatever she wanted. I don’t even correctly know what she wanted from me. I didn’t want people to talk shit about Matthew so I did it. Every time I tried to leave her she showed me pictures of that night and told me she’ll send it to everyone in school.” He sighed. “I don’t even know how she got those pictures”

“James get your stuff ready we’re going to kill her”

James started laughing, it felt like he was letting go of a big burden.

“I’m serious,” she told him. She didn’t like Grace earlier but now she hates that woman. Like what the hell is her problem? This is blackmail.

“Wait a second wasn’t she the one who started fighting today?” Cordelia wasn’t able to see the start of it but she was sure James didn’t instigate it.

“Yeah,” James said crossing his legs. “Apparently she got fed up of me and she went after Manuel. But she’s spreading around a story that I’m desperate for and going after her even when she said no.”

“Oh god why she acting like as if she’s in some drama?”

“Let it go Cordelia. I’m so tired after all this. I feel like she sucked the life out of me. I’m just going to stay away from her. Let her say whatever she wants about me I really don’t care anymore.”

“Wait what about those photos you said?”

“She deleted them. She said doesn’t care about… well she called Matthew some shitty stuff. But she deleted them”

“I seriously don’t get her. Does she want attention? Does she want to feel superior?”

“I’ve given up trying to figure out how her mind works.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I really wanted to but then I would have to tell you about Matthew and that wasn’t my thing to say” He looked at her wistfully.

“It’s okay. I get it. I would have done the same thing.”

She reached out and hugged him. She felt bad because she wasn’t able to do anything to help them during all this.

He wrapped his arms around her. “I feel like the world was lifted from my shoulders.”

“Well now you know how Atlas feels”

James let out a laugh and let go.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time.

“Holy shit,” she cursed standing up and looking around. “How they hell did time go so fast?”

“Guess we better get going before our parents out and skin us alive,” he said as they started to walk.

“Do you think they’ll eat our skin once they do? Or will they sell it?” she asked.

He made an exasperated sound. “I’m pretty sure our parents aren’t cannibals”

“All I’m saying is if anyone is going to eat me I think they should add a bit of salt. I think I’ll taste better with salt,” she said with a smile.

James started laughing pushing her shoulder jokingly.

He looked at her and smiled once he stopped laughing.

The sadness that was in his eyes before gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up guys this is going to be a long one.  
> So once I wrote the 1st chapter I stopped for a bit because I was feeling down but after that I started writing again because of a comment. So in a few days I had written almost three quarter of the 2nd one when I decided to watch the YBWM video to see if I missed any parts. That’s when I saw the football scene. I totally forgot about this part.
> 
> In the almost written chapter I written it based on that Friends scene where Ross and Monica are arguing. It was a totally funny chapter and I was kinda proud of myself about it. But after finding out about that I just gave up. I couldn’t do it anymore. :(
> 
> But then a few others commented too and I was like at least some people want to read it do it for them. Just write it and finish. It was hard. I kept writing a few sentences and stopping. And every time I got discouraged I kept coming back and reading those comments. 🥺❤
> 
> So the last scene isn’t in the video but I wanted to add to explain some stuff and make the upcoming confession not rushed. I kinda took the lyrics ‘laughing park bench’ and ‘i remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night’ and especially "'I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry' and turned it into a scene.  
> If there are any mistakes in this chapter I am so sorry but I seriously cannot come back to this chapter again.
> 
> Once again thank you so much for the comments and patiently waiting! ❤❤
> 
> Also after folklore I can’t look at the name James in the same way anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the longest one I've written. I'll try my best to upload the next part within this week but i have so many uni assignments 😭 I hope you'll like this one


End file.
